highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Crom Cruach
Crom Cruach is an Evil Dragon known as the Crescent Circle Dragon, and is said to be the strongest Evil Dragon. He was formerly affiliated with the Khaos Brigade's Qlippoth along with the other Evil Dragons. Appearance Crom Cruach has the ability to shapeshift into a human form or a Dragon form. In his human form, Crom Cruach has the appearance of a tall man wearing a black coat with a mixture of black and blonde hairs as well as heterochromic eyes where his right eye is gold and his left eye is black. In his true form, Crom Cruach resembles a majestic jet black Dragon with a black and golden aura surrounding him. Since he has black wings, Crom Cruach is most likely a Western Dragon. Personality Unlike the other Evil Dragons, Crom Cruach appears to be calm and quiet as he usually leans on nearby walls when on standby. He also appears put his objectives first, as despite his love for battle he was willing to leave after ten minutes when he was only told to hold off his enemies. He also seems to have a much greater amount of self-control because he backed down after Issei refused to fight due to exhaustion.Volume 18, Next Life As noted by Vali, Crom Cruach is even more of a battle maniac than he is, and spent all the years he was absent training between the human world and the Underworld. When fighting, Crom Cruach prefers to fight alone, getting angry if an outside combatant interferes with his battle. Crom Cruach also have an extremely merciless side which is what earn him a infamous reputation as an Evil Dragon as shown when he ruthlessly brutalize Niðhoggr after the latter attacked Ophis. History In the past, Crom Cruach was controlled by Balor, the Evil God from the Irish Mythology. After Balor was defeated by Lugh, Crom Cruach went around to observe the human world and the Underworld as part of his training and experience after he left the land where he resides due to finding the intrusion of Christianity as an annoyance. Sometime in his training, he met and joined Rizevim Livan Lucifer's group in order for him to be able to fight strong foes and see the place where Dragons would reach at the end. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Crom Cruach first appeared in Volume 16 where he was introduced by Marius Tepes as their bodyguard. When the extraction of the Holy Grail started, he commandeered Grendel's fight and fought against Issei with his True Queen and Vali with his normal Balance Breaker and was able to successfully stall them for 10 minutes without taking any major damage. In Volume 18, Crom Cruach took part in the invasion of Heaven. Unlike Walburga and Ladon, he only fought casually, only doing enough to fulfill his role. It was only when he fought against Issei while he was in True Queen mode that he became interested. He was winning the fight, but Walburga entered the fray. The two argued and Crom Cruach lost the will to continue the fight. He walked away, telling Walburga that she was on her own. He was then challenged to a fight by Dulio Gesualdo, which he happily accepted. He later arrived at the site of Issei's battle with Rizevim Livan Lucifer alongside Dulio Gesualdo. When Rizevim called for him to retreat with him, he wordlessly refused. Right before leaving Heaven, he questioned Issei about whether is he a Devil or a Dragon, challenging Issei to another fight in order to see his dreams on the end of the Dragons but was refused by Issei who asked him to wait until he had fully recovered. When asked whether he was still with the Qlippoth, he denied it and left. Crom Cruach visited the Hyoudou Residence in Volume 19 to deliver the egg of a Specter Dragon to repay a debt of gratitude to Tannin as he gave him food and shelter. After meeting Ophis, Crom Cruach challenged her to a fight but she replied that she cannot as she promised to Issei that she wouldn't fight and when asked if there is any way around, Ophis replied that she doesn't know. In Volume 20, Crom Cruach is seen observing Ophis as she takes care of the Specter Dragon egg. He accepts some bananas from Asia. Then, after Asia tells Issei about Fafnir's current state, Crom Cruach tells them not to worry because Fafnir is a Dragon King and his strong enough to survive Rizevim's vicious attack. He is present to watch the security footage of Niðhöggr's intrusion into the Hyoudou Residence. When Issei angrily asks him why he did not get there sooner, he responds that he's only there to observe Ophis and does not say anymore than that. During the surprise attack on Agreas, Crom Cruach stops Issei and Rias from fighting Niðhöggr. He then punches Niðhöggr, telling him next that he would not let anyone interfere with his observation of Ophis. When Issei apologizes to him and tries to bow to him, Crom stops him, telling him that a Heavenly Dragon should not bow to an Evil Dragon. Issei and Asia watch as Crom turns into his enormous dragon form. In Volume 21, Crom Cruach and Cao Cao arrive together at the war zone in Japan siding with DxD's army to fight against Qlippoth's army of Evil Dragon's, fake Scale Mail's and a body of Trihexa controlled by Apophis. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 22, Crom Crauch joins Rias Gremory's peerage as her Pawn under the alias of "Mr Black" for the Rating Game World Tournament. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Crom Cruach is said to be the most powerful of the Evil Dragons superior to all other Evil Dragons including Apophis and Azi Dahaka. After the years he spent on training himself back and forth between the Human world and Underworld, Crom Cruach has supposedly attained power on par with the Heavenly Dragons. This was proven when he was able to easily fight against both Issei and Vali, the possessors of the Two Heavenly Dragons at the same time just to stall them. He is so strong that he seemed to force Dulio Gesualdo to use his Balance Breaker, despite the fact that Dulio is forbidden to activate it without permission from Michael. In fact, his strength has surpassed that of the power of the Heavenly Dragons. Immense Speed: Crom Cruach has shown to be extremely formidable in terms of speed being able to counter and fend off attacks from Vali who has light speed in his Balance Breaker and Issei who has Welsh Sonic Knight God speed in his Crimson Armour. Immense Durability: Crom Cruach has shown that he is immensely durable, able to withstand Issei's Crimson Blaster attack that is combined with the Ascalon's Dragon Slayer ability without any severe injuries, albeit Issei only used one cannon. A considerable feat as Crom Cruach was never modified to be immune to Dragon Slayers by the Sephiroth Graal. His durability is vastly enhanced by countless years of training as shown when Crom Cruach took a direct hit from Tathlum a magical weapon that Azazel and Crom Cruach himself stated to be lethal to the Evil Dragon in the past and was completely unaffected. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Crom Cruach is immensely well versed in the art of hand-to-hand combat, being able to fight both Issei in his crimson armor and Vali in his normal scale mail at the same time with minimal movements. He was able to overwhelm Issei during the Qlippoth's invasion of Heaven. Shapeshifting: He has the ability to shapeshift from his dragon form to human form. Flight: As a dragon, Crom Cruach can fly using his wings. Quotes * "Bananas really are nice things." (Volume 20) Trivia * Started to have a fascination with Bananas after Asia gave him one. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Evil Dragon Category:Mythological Figures Category:Former Antagonist Category:Khaos Brigade